Special
by 3mily on a sugar high
Summary: Read inside: prologe! have tried my best to keep to the basic story line of the show, I you think something is not right then tell me More reviews will get more chapters and I cant make chapters if the reader dont like it, need to know what you think.
1. prologe

I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGE

They say angels have halos and big fluffy wings.

I look like an angel to people but it is all a case of misbelief, real angels are warriors of god, their true form is blinding but me? I am just a winged human, yes, I am an immortal and mythical but no angel.

Angels have their grace, something of which I can never possess, they take up residence in human vessels to complete their work on eaarth while I am one of a kind, alive since the settle of people in europe and I have watched everything around me change.

If anyone found out what I am, I am dead. Hunters beleive me as evil while the warriors of heaven would have me dead for who my parents are.

My mother Elesiel was sent to death because of her relationship with my father a month after I was born. I was cared for by an innocent widow till my age stopped at 16.

I have never seen my father, but I hear all the storys. They say he is chained up in hell, but I know one day when he'll be free, even if I dont like it.

Lucifer will walk again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.

Chapter twoo up shortly today.


	2. found

I still own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C pov

I looked below me and nothing but the small town for which I must hide in, why? I am wanted dead by most people who know about the supernatural ( If they even know about me) and the supernatural itself.....ok, ok, a demon caught my trail but I killed him off. I usually go into hiding for a while (it happens about once a year if I am lucky) as demon tend to let word spread about me before I can kill them. I guess I am getting away from what is happening at the moment, I should focus more on what I am doing.

Just because my father is Lucifer and my mother a deceased angel, does not mean I am not accepted into the house of god, its just a church, but I shouldnt ssay much about myself in them as anyone could be hearing, even the heavens themselves. When I was younger, after my age stop, I would often move around the land and take up refuge in the town churchs as back then, if you where 16 and by yourself, life is just as dangerous as now.

I enter the small church, walking to the middle and sitting in one of the pews to pray, something that I had been taught by the widow who cared for me, she had been taught about who I was as mother thought it not dangerous for an elderly widow to know about the child of heaven and hell.

Just as I was finnishing my prayer and getting up, I overheard a conversation between two men as they entered the church, one older with green/hazel eye and brown hair while the other had brown eyes and hair.

''......I think I have a solution to stop us having to always stop at the church everyweek, we get cas to bless the water!'' said the older looking one.

''Í dont think an angel of the lord is gunna bless your water anytime soon ok dean, they have other things to do and thats the priests job.'' said the younger one, his brother is dean and his name is..........

''Come on sammy! you think I like going into churchs everyweek for refils and you shouldnt even be in a church , '_boy with the demon blood'.''_

Oh shit! An angel of the lord and a man with demon blood! not good, I am in so much danger! _Just calm down, exit the church calmly withouit attracting attention. _Great my sub concience is talking to me, very well follow its orders.

I got up and calmly walked out, glancing once at the two men. SHIT! The sam one narrowed his eyes and without thinking, I ran out the church as fast as my legs could carry me. Damn my eyes! They are unnatural, a vibrant emerald green, the same colour that sparkles over my wings, which at the moment are folded up tightly underneath my shirt with two holes at the back for them to stretch out through. Sam chased after me with Dean close behind but tripped leaving dean to gain speed and space before tackling me. OW! He clamped his arms around my arms with his touching my oldly shaped back.

Before I knew it sam had come back, obviously been back to the car fro rope, and began tying me up so that I couldnt move, before standing a metre or so infront of me, Dean moved next to him.

They kept all eyes on me before asking their questions.

''Whats your name?'' asked sam.

''Charity,'' I replied simply.

''What are you?'' asked Dean.

''Ummmmm.......could we maybe go somewhere else to talk'' I said, looking around the forest, ''someone could be listening.''

And with that, they lifted me up anad carried me to their car at the back of the church.

If I had been scared before, this was now the most scariest moment in my life, They are obviously hunters. Who else would know about angels and demons but hunters, if they find out what I am then I am done for, heaven will know where I am and prepare to have me dead while hell will fight for thesame thing.

I am so dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please tell me what you think, need all the feedback possible.


	3. in the middle of danger

sadly, I still dont own anything

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C pov

The hunters drove back to the motel they were staying at, only having a small talk between each other about the angel they knew, something along the lines of 'cas'? I hope they dont call upon him/her or any other angels because, hey, I have my powers (elemental control and gravitational movement along with the ability to to stop things moving and form invisible sheilds) and can deal with demons, but angels are a whole new matter.

Once we all arrived at the motel, they lifted me out of the back seat of the car and took me inside, placing me on a chair they moved to the centre of the room. The hunters then seated themselves, sam on one of the beds with his laptop while dean sat in another chair about 1 meter infron of me, clearing his throat as he started questioning.

''So, your name is Charity?'', asked dean.

''Yes.''my reply was monotone, with a hint if nervousness that sam must of picked up on as he glanced up at me.

''Why did you run from us?'' He asked again.

''I saw that sam was suspicious of me and thought it was unsafe at that direct moment, so I ran.'' the same nervous monotone voice.

''What are you?''asked a curious sam.

''I cannot say'' _because you would just kill me_ I wanted to say, but that might attract attention to soon.

''why not?'' asked a persistant dean.

I may aswell answer them, ''I dont qiute know myself, but my parents are the reason I cant tell you, you would have me killed in fear of what I could do but I promise I will never hurt any of you ever.'' I hope they beleive me, maybe I should show them my wings? I am sure that dean suspects something.

''Who are your parents?'' still curioius sam.

''My mother is-well was Elesiel, a warrior of the heavens or an angel as they are called, my father.....well you should know about him, he is still chained up in hell with Lilith trying to free him.'' Lets hope that they understand that.

''I dont und-wait! Are you saying that Luc-He is your father?!''Dean exclaims.

''Yes, but please, dont tell anyone I am in danger as it is.''

''I dont know, how old are you?''asks dean. Sam is typing furiously on the laptop key board.

''I dont know, I have been on the earth since the first humans settled in europe, the widow telling me who my parents were and what I might expect and should do if people who know about the suppernatural or the supernatural itself finds out about me, I stoped aging at the age of 16. Please I have been flyin-on the road for a few days and are in desperate need of sleep.'' I hope they didnt notice my slip up.

''Did you say _flying?'', _great, they saw the slip up.

''Well, when I say my mother was an angel, it means I have wings, when I say that my father was Lucifer, in was once a fallen angel, my wings are visible to man.'' And with that I flash my wings out the hol;es in the back of my shirt, just above the ropes I burned a second later before going to lie down on what must of been deans bed and falling asleep as the two men stare like there is no tommorrow.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

I awoke to see the two brothers in the same seat talking to each other, I must of slept only an hour but once thay saw that I was awake they immediatly turned their attention to me, only to still stare at my ever present wings stil out and unfolded.

''Hello.'' I greet them.

''Hi'', ''hello'' they reply.

Dean starts to say something but suddenly there is a shift in the air, the sound of....._wings......_Oh crum! Its gotta be an angel! I have to run!

I am to late in deciding what to do, the angel is present and.....is staring at me? OH! My wings are out, great, no chance at hiding now, heaven knows where I am. The daughter of the most disobedient angel god ever created, apart from dad.

''Cas, is there something the matter?''asks dean.

''I dont beleive it!'' 'Cas' exlaims.

Cas. the name sounds something like waht mom might of said to the widow, something of friends above. Either way, this is not good!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me need your feeedback asap!


	4. END OF STORY

I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

_''Idont beleive it!'' cas exclaims._

_Cas. The name sounds like something what mom might of said to the widow, about friends above. Either way this is not good!_

Cas pov

Elesiel died for her daughter, the same hybrid that both the heavens and and have been searching for, and I stumble upon her int he winchesters possession. Well, she is now safe, with the apocalypse comming heaven needs all the worriors that it can get and if Charity is as powerful as what we have got word of from the demons than she will be of great help to our side.

C pov (charity)

I better speak up first I guess, might cover some safe ground and find a reason for them not to kill me.  
''Please dont kill me!'' Oh great, that just sounds desperate, anyway, hope he stops to listen.

''Time have changed since the past, we nolonger are ordered for death on spot but in need of worriors''. _Worriors? Is there a war I havent been told of? Oh now I get it, I have no one to tell me anything! HAHAHA! wonder what this cas is talkin bout._

I might aswell jion them, save my but and get on heavens good side.

''wait,wait, what are you two talking about?''great dean is curious but it looks like sam knows where we are at in what is happening, I guess dean just aint the brightest spark.

''The angels are ordered to kill charity on the spot if found and for over 2,000 years charity has evaded us,'' well, I guess I am now the biggest criminal on the run, ''But with the apocalypse comming the warrent of death is called off if charity joins the angels side.''I guess I am joining the army.

''well, thats good, right? Another soldior for the army but what are we for with this plan? Hmmm?'' Ok, dean is pissing me off but he has raised a good issue.

''Now it is your job to look after her dean, sam.''Ok, with me being on the angels side doesnt mean I have to like them and now cas is on my number one hate list! I have looked after myself for over 2,000 years, whyh do I need a babysitter now!

''May I ask WHY I need a babysitter now as I have taken care off myself all my life'' hope they see the reason behind my question.

'''Just as the angels want you to join their side, the demons want you aswell and so for protection you will be staying with the winchesters, end of story.''Yep, cas is at the top of my list now.

''Fine, I am going to sleep then.''I have no choice now.

'''Hey, Wiat up, thats my bed!'''shriecked dean.

''Not anymore,''Ahhhh! the niceness of sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.


End file.
